Some vehicle tire suspension systems may include a tire inflation system which supplies compressed air to tires which have air pressure below the target pressure. Such systems typically include a manually adjustable regulator to set the pressure and may include a separate flow sensor to provide a signal when there is a leak in the tire. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved regulator having an integrated sensor. There is also a need in the art for an improved regulator and sensor that does not actuate erroneously and give false sensor signals. There is also a need in the art for an improved regulator and sensor that is easy to assemble and is adjustable to provide for various pressure actuation ranges.